Imortality
by MistyWhiteWings
Summary: About Renessme Cullen and how she see's life. She is 16 and falls for another hyrbrid Ethan. But how will she react when she finds that is was Jacob, her best friend who imprinted on her when she was a baby?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

_I hope you enjoy the first chapter! This is only the second story I have written for fan fiction so it may be a bit rusty. Make sure you tune back to see what happens as I will be adding more entries. __**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **__Thanks enjoy! – Misty Dizziness_

Immortality - Chapter 1

I can never sleep the night before my birthday. I suppose the excitement overwhelms me, like any child. I'll be sixteen, and I will stop growing next year this is because I'm a hybrid, half vampire, half human which still makes me warm blooded. I suppose I enjoy being this way, my parents found out from another distant related hybrid that I will stop growing when I am seventeen and stay that way forever...

"Renessme!" Mother shook me waking me up, she probably gets bored, as she is a full vampire, and she doesn't sleep at all. "Happy Birthday my baby" She cooed wrapping me in her cool arms. My mother is beautiful, she really is. Her skin is pale white, her silky brown hair sways down her tender waist and her eyes are a soft gold, honey colour. Next my father came in holding a bundle of neatly wrapped up presents in his strong muscular arms. "Happy birthday gorgeous" He grinned at me. I kissed both of them then rushed to the bathroom. I tucked my bronze hair behind my ears and quickly splashed my face with the icy water. I stared into my chocolate brown eyes; I've always looked different from my family...

I walked back in my bedroom finding that the whole family were in there. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet and Alice and Jasper. Emmet swooped me up into a huge bear hug and dropped me onto my bed as I giggled. Rosalie stroked my hair, "Hey beautiful, happy birthday!" she said in a soothing voice. Rosalie gives me a lot of attention, mum says it's because she desperately wanted a child but couldn't have one as she became immortal. "Hey, thanks everyone" I said as I hugged Rosalie back. "I know what you're getting!" Alice boasted to me excitedly. She had obviously been using her ability to have seen how I reacted when I opened it. "Alice!" Mom lectured but even she was laughing.

"Go on open it!" Dad whispered to me. I slowly started to undo the white lace ribbon unravelling it round my fingers. I neatly opened the sugar white blossom paper revealing a glittery silver box. I opened it and inside there was a charm bracelet. It had a crystal heart on it and a wooden hand carved wolf. I remember my mother telling me about it, how Edward gave her a bracelet and Jacob gave her a charm, because she loved them both. "Oh mom!" I gasped shocked. "W-Wh bu-but-"

"Nessie, it would mean more to you, I want to give you my most precious thing, because you have replaced it, you mean the most to us in the world!"

I walked out into the drive to get to school. I climbed into my Lamborghini (a Cullen tradition) and drove off. I sped through the town at what seemed like 100 miles per hour. I arrived at school and parked the car and then I saw Jake talking to Seth. Jake was my mom's best friend but now he is mine as he doesn't age. He has always been there for me and I have known him forever. "Hey! Nessie!" Jake shouted to me. I ran over. "Happy Birthday! I've got your present!" He teased me. "Oh Jake! You didn't need to!" I persuaded him blushing.

"But Ness! You're my best friend; well actually you're more than that..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note – _

_Here is the next chapter; I will keep adding chapters so keep reading! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Thanks and also thank you to therealjainasolo who introduced me to fan fiction. This chapter is for her. – Misty Dizziness_

Chapter 2

Jacob gave me a charm, it was a detailed heart carved out of wood. "Oh Jake!" I said hugging him, "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed threading it onto my bracelet.

"Well you see, I of course paid an enormous amount of shilling with my weekly payment!" He mocked with sarcasm in his voice. I laughed loudly and he smiled. Then the bell shrilled out across the school and that meant the school day was beginning. "What do you have first?" I asked Jacob walking along the corridor with him. "Biology with Mr Hickman. You?"

"Textiles, too bad well I'll see you later!" As he blew me a kiss I laughed and walked away.

I studied the Math work that I had sitting at the kitchen counter. "You ok babes, do you need any help?" Esme asked me. I love Esme, she is the most loveable and kind person. "No thanks Esme, I'm fine. What are you cooking?"

"Oh, spaghetti and meatballs, as Tanya, Elezar, Carmen, Kate and Ethan are coming; it will only be you and Ethan eating."

"Um, Ethan? Am I missing something?"

"Oh yeah ,Ethan is a hybrid like you, he was found in the woods only six months old and Tanya took him in, he's your age darling sorry I didn't tell you."

"Oh don't worry Esme! I'll go and finish this in my room."

The doorbell rung its familiar tune and the family rushed to it. Dad put his arms around me and whispered in my ear "You look pretty tonight."

"Thanks dad, of course Alice did it!" Alice has assigned herself my head stylist, dressing me from head to toe each day. Today it was a lilac dress that flowed in layers just above my ankles. My hair was done up in an elegant crown of plaits. "Why hello, Elezar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Ethan, it is a pleasure to see you again." Carlisle greeted them as they stepped into our house.

"Wow Carlisle is good at this!" I whispered to Dad. He chuckled and put a finger to his lips. They looked exactly the same as when I last saw them, elegant and as beautiful as ever. Then Ethan stepped in and I gazed at him memorisabley. His skin was cold white like ours and he had tousled golden hair, his eyes were the colour of the sea as he was not a full vampire. His body was lean and muscular. His eyes gazed intriguingly into mine and he smiled a gorgeous smile that I knew was meant for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note_

_This chapter is for my friend Jess because she is mad about twilight and I think would like this romance theme. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Thanks keep tuning in! - MistyDizziness_

Chapter 3

We sat down at the table; the adults had gone into the living room to watch the baseball match. Ethan pulled out the chair for me and I tried to elegantly sit down but instead crashed to the floor, it seems I have the clumsiness of my mother. Ethan had a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" He asked me helping me up.

"Um yeah sure fine, sorry!" I stuttered. Standing back up.

"Hey, don't worry!" He assured me. I sat myself back into my chair embarrassed and stared at the room. Esme had decorated the place with flickering candles in the dim lights and crystal vases of roses. "So how have you been?" Ethan asked me.

"Um, yeah fine. So what's been up?"

"Well, I know we have just met but I have a birthday present for you."

"Seriously? Thanks! You so shouldn't have!"

"I hope you like it Bella, your mom, told me what to get but I choose which one." I opened to mahogany velvet bag revealing a sapphire heart charm; it shone in the light and reflected its pureness. "Oh, Ethan! It's beautiful! I love it thank you!" I cried attaching it to my collection on my bracelet. "Hey, nice bracelet" He said in a soft voice cupping my bracelet in his hand.

"Thanks, it was a present from my parents and um that charm was from an um friend." I murmured. Ethan took my hand and pulled me up from the table. "Hey!" I laughed. With Ethan I felt my heart race, it danced inside me, he held my hand and walked me over to the piano. He sat down and I perched next to him. He started to play a tune, a familiar tune, it was Bella's Lullaby. It was the tune that rocked me to sleep every night, it made me feel safe. He played it so beautifully, his long elegant fingers tapping each note so gracefully and perfectly. The tune was exact, no wrong notes. He continued to play and I found myself humming along. He finished the music and looked at me, gazing into my eyes. I stared at him his beautiful sea eyes "So how did it go?" He asked me.

"Beautiful, the best present I've ever had!" I said truthly. He grinned my gorgeous smile.

"Can you dance?" Ethan asked me.

"Well Dad taught me but I'm really not amazing!"

"You will be perfect, I know you will." He took hold of my hands and lifted me in his arms in which I felt safe and relaxed. He let me down in the middle of the room and switched on the large speakers. A classical tune came on and he balanced my feet onto his feet. He slowly rocked me, his hand round my waist and it was the most magical moment of life. "Come and meet me again" Ethan exclaimed.

"Of course I will"

"Meet me by the beach on Friday night at sunset if you would like to."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I cried. He grinned.

I slept well that night. I dreamt that I was in a boat slowly drifting away from shore, the waves rocked me and Ethan was there. He stroked my hair and sang lullabies to me as I drifted off. He was there to protect me from the terrifying storms. I woke up that next morning and realised that like mom had, that was the first night I had dreamt of Ethan...


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

_This chapter is in Jacob's Perspective so we can see his point of view. Thank you for reading the past few chapters and I hope you enjoy this one! __**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**__. Thanks, there is more to come! – MistyDizziness_

Chapter 4

Jacob's Perspective

I waited in the pouring rain for her. My clothes were drenched and I could not see her anywhere. I wondered where she was. Renessme was always early, to see me. We talked and met up together every day as we were not in the same tutor classes. A Porsche quickly skidded through the rain and parked in a lot in front of me, the windows were blacked so I couldn't see who was inside. A tall boy stepped out, his skin was pale white and he had dark blond hair. He looked strong and handsome. He opened the over door and Renessme climbed out, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her bronze hair was tied into a neat braid as her chocolate brown eyes were shining. She smiled at the man and he pecked her on the cheek. "Hey, Jake!" Nessie called to me. The man saluted me and drove off.

"Um, hey Ness. Who was that?" I asked trying not to show my anger.

"Oh that was um Ethan, he and the Denali coven are staying at ours."

"Let me guess vegetarians!" I joked. She laughed, I love making her laugh she looks even more beautiful. I love her, I imprinted on her when she was a baby that meant I would be her best friend and then her soul mate, her lover and I would protect her. But her parents told me not to tell her yet because she doesn't know. I looked at those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and that glorious smile. I wanted her more than ever, how I wish she was mine now.

I sat next to her in the canteen eating Pizza. "So Ness, what are you up to today?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Ethan's taking me to the beach, we're going to have a picnic and stay until sunset." She said dreamily.

"Is that ok with your parents?" I asked.

"Um should be, but thanks I'll check, they'll probably let me go." She replied certain. This is my chance I thought. If she can't go with Ethan she'll go with me, of course her parents will let her go with me, I imprinted on her. "Ness, I was going to ask if you um, wanted to kind of go out with me tonight, maybe to this restaurant down the road, it's all on me!"

"Jacob, are you asking me out?" Renessme asked raising her eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Jake! Don't you think that would be weird! You're my best friend, my only friend! I've known you so long!" She exclaimed. Ok so maybe that didn't work.

I drove Ness home on the back of my old motorbike; the same one Bella had been on the back of. Had I got it wrong both times? Cant' I get a chance with anyone? I love Renessme so much and I still love Bella, but it hurts when you can't especially for two times.

I lifted her off the bike and onto the floor. Then followed her into the house. "Hey Jake" Bella called sensing me.

"Hi Bells!" I called back. I hung my coat up on the stand and walked into the living room where I found Ethan and Edward watching the baseball game. "Jake" Edward raised an eyebrow at me. Well at least he is talking to me now; it was a whole lot worst.

"Bye Jake see you tomorrow!" Ness called walking out the door with Ethan...


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

_I hope you have enjoyed the past few chapters! There is more to come so keep coming back!** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.** Please reveiw if I could improve anything or tell me what is good. __Thanks._ - Mitsy Dizziness  


Chapter 5

Renessme's Perspective

We walked down the narrow path and onto the beach. The sun was glazing hot in the sky, reflecting on the water, the sand was warm and soft on my feet; the sea was like sapphires, shining. I could hear the seagulls crying, I could smell the driftwood and the scent of salt. I sighed, this was the break and refreshment I needed. "Race ya!" Ethan suddenly shouted and ran as fast as a bolt into the centre of the beach. I soon caught up with him and we sat down on the mat, laughing and panting. Ethan was wearing a white t-shirt, knee length shorts and dark shades whilst I was wearing a floral maxi dress (picked by Alice). Ethan started to undo the tie on the basket that he had bought revealing a neatly packed picnic containing; cheese, pickled onion and salmon sandwiches, strawberries and chocolate sauce, chicken drumsticks and coke.

We feasted on the food for a while, feeding each over strawberries then we lay in the sun looking at the clouds. "That one looks like a bird over there" Ethan exclaimed pointing to a cloud, "And that one looks like a clown." We lay for a bit longer until he then stood up wiping sand off his clothes and pulled me up. "Let's go in the water."

We walked down admiring the views until we reached the water's edge; I dipped my toe in and felt that it was weirdly warm. I squealed when Ethan pushed me in and he laughed. Ethan pulled me in with him and I felt relaxed and happy. We went deeper and splashed each over. The sun glowed over us and both of us shone. Full vampires sparkle in the sunlight, I find it beautiful. When I was younger and I saw my mother's skin sparkle I remember I kept touching her face to see if it was real. But us hybrid's skin just shine. "You are beautiful" Ethan told me touching my cheek. He then kissed me, ever so lightly and gently, I felt all of my dreams coming true and I was overwhelmed with happiness. It was a kiss of peace, dreams and love.

I smiled at him and there was a silence. I then suddenly pushed him deeper. It was fun because of our strength we could push each over until we could not see them. We laughed and kept pushing each over deeper, then swimming up to them and repeating. I was having so much fun I did not realise how deep we were getting. Ethan pushed me one last time. A huge push, so huge that I could not swim back to him. My dress started to pull me down and I was so deep that I could not touch the ground. I struggled for breath and screamed "Ethan!" I could just make out him stirring to my scream and rapidly swimming over, but the distance was too far. I was soon underwater and I really felt that I was going to drown. I kept trying to swim up but the currents were really too strong. I then bashed my head hard on a piece of floating wood and everything went black...


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. __**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**__ I should be writing more soon. You will find in the coming chapters how Renessme reacts when she finds Jacob imprinted on her and more. Thanks - MistyDizziness_

Chapter 6

I heard voices around me. "She should wake up soon; she must have been knocked unconscious." I could just make out Carlisle say. I then felt somebody stroking my hair gently. "Wake up babes. Please wake up" My mother whispered sounding like she was going to cry. And then I drifted off again...

I woke up to find Carlisle reading quietly on his desk, next Ethan who was soundly asleep. How did I get here? I thought I was in the sea? I looked at the small digital clock next to me and it read 2:19 am. I looked around me. I was in a bed in Carlisle's medical room. I was spotless, not a trace of dirt or sand on me and I was wearing a white nightie. I then waited silently in my bed until morning...

"Wakey, wakey Renessme!" Carlisle shook me smiling. "I knew you would wake up, it was nothing serious. I'll go and get your mother."

"Wait! Carlisle, what happened?"

"Well, you were in the sea with Ethan and you obviously hit your head on something and were knocked unconscious. You were too deep and next time, don't swim in a dress. It was Ethan who dragged you up and carried you home. He is so worried about you Ness; the poor lad thinks it was his entire fault." Carlisle answered me. He walked out the room in search of mother.

"Ethan!" I loudly whispered. "Ethan!" He woke startled.

"Oh Ness, well hi!" He face brightened as he saw me and he walked over to me.

"I am so so sorry, it was my entire fault, I-"

"You did nothing, it was not your fault Ethan! Why would you think that?"

"It was Renessme! You see I was the one who pushed you! I could have really hurt you! I could not imagine what would happen if I didn't get you in time."

"We can't help it we are so strong, but you did get me and it was me who started to push!" I assured him crossly. There was a long silence as we thought.

"Because you were embarrassed because I kissed you!" Ethan suddenly shouted.

"And so you are regretting that?!" I shouted back hurt as ever.

"You don't understand Renessme! Why don't you just admit that it's my fault, because you don't want to hurt me but I have. You are just too nice; you don't know me at all!" He shouted then stormed out. I sat alone for a while close to tears, I should have never pushed him, this never would have happened. Had I ruined it? Had I broken our relationship forever? Something that was meant to be fun and happy turned into this!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note

Hi Guys! Thank you for the reviews and for following, I really appreciate it! Team Jacob do not despair as hope is not lost for Ness and Jake! I hope you enjoy it as much as the last chapters! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. This chapter is for my best friend Bethany because she loves animals and the blue tit is her favourite bird. Thanks, and btw any reviews that are posted I will read every single one and take any advice given. Thank you! – MistyDizziness.

Chapter 7

_I was being chased. I ran and ran until I could no longer. I turned round and saw a pack of vampires and werewolf's about to feast on me. I looked closer and saw that they were my family and friends. They laughed a horrible laugh and I could hear a scream. It was my scream. I picked myself up to continue running, not daring to look back because I knew that their blood thirsty faces would haunt me. Then a werewolf grabbed me ready to feed me to the others, I looked up at it and saw it was Jacob..._

I woke up drenched in sweat. I had been dreaming. I put my hand to my forehead and sighed, I was burning. I was still in the hospital bed from the incident that happened a few days ago and I couldn't stop thinking about Ethan, I hadn't seen him since we argued, I felt really bad. Then I knew who would take my mind off things, who could cheer me up. I was going to see Jacob.

I slowly started to drive (that a change from the usual 100mph!) I wasn't in the mood to drive fast, why not take my time for once? Enjoy the pleasure? I looked at everything, the trees, birds, houses, things that I'd never had time to see. I soon arrived at la push, and I saw Jacob in the garage fixing one of his rusty bikes. "Hey, Ness!" He called, waving an oily hand. He grinned as I walked over. "So what brings you here?" I smiled sadly at him. "Oh Ness, what's wrong?!" He asked concerned, he let me hug him and stroked my hair. "It's ok, don't worry, and now tell me what's wrong." He soothed me.

" I had an argument with Ethan, because he kissed me!" I managed to choke out, near to tears. Jacob looked sad, like I had let him down in a way. That made me even more upset. "Hey, hey Nessie!" I managed to let out a small laugh. That was what he called me as a child, Jacob really knew how to cheer me up and I love him as much as Ethan, but not in the same way.

I managed to cheer up a bit when I walked round the Billy, Jacob's fathers, garden. It was beautiful, filled with many kinds of flowers, roses, tulips marigolds, and I love the graceful cupid fountain that cool water trickled down from. I loved the birds that sung to you as you lay on the soft green grass. I suddenly spotted a bird. It was clearly recognizable from its blue and pastel yellow feathers. When I was younger I memorized every species of bird in Billy's garden and I could recognize them in a snap, but this bird was more unique. It showed its grace and colour as it flew and swooped from branch to branch. I decided this would be my favourite. I knew what it was as I had heard of it but I'd never actually seen it before, it was a blue-tit...

I arrived home filled with glee, I love nature and animals, I find it hard to hunt, knowing that I was the monster in the nightmares, slaughtering the innocent lives of animals when I can eat normal food. But I can't help it, I prefer blood, it was just how I was made. I arrived back home and rung the bell as I had forgotten my keys. Mom answered it and smiled at me. "Renessme! Where were you, um babes you have a visitor." I looked round in the living room and there lounging on the sofa was Ethan. "Renessme, we need to talk..."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note

_Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter, sorry if it is a bit short. I hope you have enjoyed my chapters and I will probably stop at chapter 10. __**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**__. Thanks please review! - MistyDizziness_

Chapter 8

I slowly walked into the living room eyeing up Ethan. His clothes were dirty and torn and his hair was in knots. "Um, if you need anything just call me, I'll be in the study." Mom called, leaving the living room and taking the happiness with her.

"Where did you go Ethan?! You didn't come for days!" I started. He brought a finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh, now sit down." I obediently did as I was told even though it was my house. There was a silence that seemed like it took years. It was just us alone in the room. I dug my fingers into the rich fabric on the sofa and there was another awkward silence. "Renessme, I feel really guilty for what happened. I should never have taken you to the beach, I have just felt really guilty for the past days and I can't cope anymore." He said quietly and sadly. It wasn't his fault, and I knew that, it was both of our faults so I don't know why he was taking the blame for himself.

"But Ethan!" I protested. I knew what was coming and it wasn't good.

"Renessme!" He sternly said back. "Look, I'm sorry things have been difficult recently. Come out to the balcony with me." He sadly asked pulling my hand out. The balcony was another place that Esme had built. It was just a small old fashioned balcony but she had decorated it with twirling flowers round the banisters and pots of rare plants. It had a beautiful view of the coast and the forest as it was so high up. "Look Ness, I love you and I always will but I think it would be better if we weren't together, it just reminds me of what I did." Tears came to my eyes and my sight went blurry, I suddenly felt dizzy.

"No Ethan, we can fix that! We can hang out more and have more fun, really we can!"

"No we can't Ness, I'm so sorry, you don't get it."

"But-"

"Renessme," He began taking hold of my hands. "I am so sorry but we're not meant to be together."

"Why?"

"Because – because-"He stuttered. Now tears were in his eyes.

"What is it Ethan, please just tell me, I'm sure it will be ok and it won't affect us!"

"Renessme, it was Jacob who imprinted on you..."


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note_

_Sorry it has been so long! I hope you enjoy this one, what is in store for Ness this chapter? I won't be writing to many more chapters in this story but I am not certain yet, there may be one more or 10 more! But keep an eye out for maybe a second story from this one maybe a spin off? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All rights to Stephanie Meyer! Thanks, please review! – MistDizziness xxx_

Chapter 9

The silence was unbearable; we stood awkwardly together for a few solid minutes. Jacob imprinted on me? Why? I wondered. Jacob loved me? Then I realised. Jacob looked after me when I was a child, he was my best friend throughout school, he protected me and he wanted to be my soul mate, he loves me. Ethan looked at me with sad, teary eyes. I had to feel for him, I still love him. I suddenly ran into his arms and he hugged me tightly so tight it hurt but I didn't care, I was hugging one of the people I love and will always forever. When we let go, I saw he had large salty tears slowly crawling down his face, he gave me a wry smile and began, "I'm so sorry Renessme, I should have never made a move." I tried to open my mouth to speak but no words came out, I was too shocked to even say anything. I wanted to tell him that I love him and nothing can change that but it was Jacob who imprinted on me, he loved me from the start, I had known Ethan for three months. It wasn't a bad thing Jake imprinted on me.

I locked the car, jingled my keys and slowly wandered up the path to the house. It had been two weeks since all that malarkey happened. Ethan and the Denali's had gone back home now. He told me to stay in touch but we both knew we wouldn't, things were just too complicated and awkward now. Things would never be the same. I opened the door and shouted to no one, "Hey, Renesmee is back in the house!"

"What ever!" Emmet shouted and I blushed not knowing he was there, he suddenly pounced on my back bringing us both to the floor, I exploded in giggles and couldn't stop laughing. "Emmet!" I tried to growl but it sounded helpless muted with my laughter. "Are you going to do that every time I walk in the house?"

"We shall see my little niece!" He chuckled.

"Hey! You two!" Rosalie suddenly said appearing in the doorway shooting daggers at Emmet. "Ness, let's get you ready!" She said running back through the house.

"What for?" I asked confused shrugging my shoulders at Emmet.

"Oh, we're goin to Billy and Jakes house to watch the match." Emmet guwfuffled still sprawled on the floor. "What!?" I screeched, this was going to be uncomfortable! I ran after Rosalie.

Rose had laid an outfit on the bed with a note. It read _"Hey babes, here's an outfit for tonight, nothing too glam! Don't worry I won't be dressing you for the rest of your life! Gone hunting but I'll see you at the Black's house! Love R xx." _I prayed as I looked at the clothes that it wouldn't be one of those stupid dresses, like my mother I hate wearing girly flouncy frocks, it makes me look like I'm either five, or I'm playing dress up. I sighed in relief as I saw it was just a pair of faded pastel skinny jeans, pumps that looked like ballet shoes and a white cotton long sleeves sweater that I recognized as my mothers. I put on the clothes and brushed out my knotted clothes, wondering what was in for me tonight...


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! I am very sad to announce that this is the last chapter of Immortality! I may right another chapter about Jake and Nessie later but you will have to wait and see. Don't worry Ethan may be back in that last chapter too! I really hope you have enjoyed the chapters. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I hope you also enjoy this chapter where Nessie finally finds herself. Please make sure to read my other stories, Headline – A hunger games story that I am writing more chapters for and I will also be writing more twilight stories. Bye for now! :P - Misty_

Chapter 10

I followed my family down the path to the large log cabin. My mother gave me a reassuring smile and pated my back. I smiled a wry smile at her and stopped when I smelt something. I sniffed again and my father grinned looking at me "Chicken casserole". I laughed a muffled laugh but then my stomach went back to butterflies. I gulped as if there was a baseball down my throat. Carlisle rung the doorbell and suddenly Billy was there smiling. "Heya guys! Come on through!" I stumbled in and there was Jake grinning. I tried to smile at him, I didn't want to be rude. We hung our coats up and the adults went to sit at the table. Mum gave me a thumbs up. I walked over to her. Her and Rosalie hugged me. "You ok Ness?" She asked. I nodded and she hugged me again. I smelt the familiar scent of her. I spotted Jake and I followed him into the large garage where he worked. "Hey Ness!" He grinned at me.

"Hey"

"What's up?" He said seeing the pained expression on my face.

"Um, nothing-"

"Is it to do with Ethan?" Jacob asked raising one eyebrow. "Coz if it is, I can beat him up for you!"

"No Jake no look-"

"Tell me Ness, please" He cut me off desperate to know.

"Jake, I-I well I know"

"Huh? Bout what?" He asked confused.

"I-I know you imprinted on me." I managed to stammer and he froze. He just stood there for about two minutes with a shocked expression on his face. "Jake?" I asked concerned.

"Who told you?" He whispered barely moving his lips.

"Ethan." I replied. Jake winced, "That's why he broke up with me." I continued.

"I'm so sorry Ness"

"No, it's not a bad thing, you saved my life when I was younger, you were my brother, my best friend, my soul mate..." He raised his eyebrow again. "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't realise."

"No Ness I should have told you sooner."

"It's not a bad thing Jake." He had a stunned look on his face.

"Really?" He asked brightening up.

"It so isn't, and do you know what? I've spent ages finding someone who I could love and cherish, I thought I had found it when Ethan came, but I was so so wrong. For all that time I never realised the person I loved was right here." I said quietly. All this time I had been trying to find who I really was, a few hours ago I felt the saddest I could be but now I feel like the happiest creature alive. This is my destiny, I was made to live a long and happy life with Jake and keep him happy too. I looked into his chocolate eyes and he grinned that cheeky grin. Then I placed my lips onto his...


End file.
